Big Brother Shining Armor
Big Brother Shining Armor is a fresh take on the multiverse featuring Twilight's caring brother — Shining Armor. Shining Armor, a veteran who spent time overseas and lost some good friends, finds his way back home to see everything in shambles. He is weak, alone, and works a dead end job in a run down tavern. It's not until he discovers his little sister, Twilight, is being bullied that things start to change for him. What was once an innocent story about a big brother protecting his little girl quickly spirals out of control. Twilight's bullies are the children of big time criminals. He gets wrapped up in something sour and finds himself in the middle of another war, only this time, against the supernatural. Shining must learn to balance a new job, rekindled friendships, and a life or death battle with dark forces from the unknown. http://pastebin.com/Xkz53AH7 Shining Armor finds himself at Joe's Tavern yet again, bent on drinking his woes away. Much to his chagrin, the forces of evil aren't exactly content with leaving our protagonist alone. Shining Armor Shining Armor is an adult male who displays breathtaking anger management issues. He routinely lashes out at others for slight infractions. Given that he becomes more and more entangled with the criminal underworld as the story progresses, that tends to not work out for him so well. Aside from that, he has a very strong sense of duty, partly evidenced by his time in the armed forces. The other most obvious example is his unwavering dedication to protecting his little sister. Shining also has trust issues, likely stemming from his once alcoholic father, Nightlight. These make it hard for him to truly open up to people. He is constantly on edge and, in turn, brings worry to his friends and family. Nearing the end of the Second Act, Shining Armor becomes exposed to something called Energy X which is, for all intents and purposes, magic. It powers his body to the same level as the demonic forces he had been encountering up to that point. Shining Armor currently posses immense strength and is durable enough to survive gas truck explosion. He also has accelerated healing and can fully close up bullet wounds in mere minutes. The down side to these abilities are that, when coupled with his anger issues, he now has the ability to cause great destruction when he loses control of himself. This does not seem to discourage him as much as the fear of whether his apparent immortality will hurt him in the end. Shining cannot see into the future, but he has great hope that he will be able to live happily with his little sister and his one true love. Twilight Sparkle Twilight is a teenage girl who, instead of doing what most bullied kids do and joining the police or shooting up the school, decides to built a weapon that utilizes otherworldly energy to destroy those who bothered her. She is a brilliant girl and outshines all other characters in the story in terms of intelligence. As for her personality, she is a bit childish at times. She loves to hang out with her dog, watch cheesy action flicks with her brother into the night, and make out with her emerald savior. Twilight, like her brother, was exposed to Energy X via the pendant she had created to contain it, giving her the same abilities as he. Twilight's attitude about the whole thing puts her brother on edge. She has already spoken about how she wanted to torture and kill the girls who hurt her, and the addition of Energy X to her system seems to have brought out another piece of her personality she affectionately dubs Midnight Sparkle. It is unknown what will become of this. Nightlight Nightlight is an adult male and has made a substantial fortune off being a hired gun in his younger years. He is described as being one of the best killers in the field, a true professional in every sense of the word. The number of kills he's made are unknown, but the number is incredible, evidenced by a book Shining found which has name after name covering entire pages for the duration of the text. Nightlight has since put that life behind him for his family. He once had a problem with alcohol. This addiction led to the death of his wife and earned him a great deal of hate from his son, Shining Armor. Following that incident, he has given up alcohol and dedicated himself to the one family member that still loved him: Twilight. Cadence Cadence is an adult woman and the main love interest to Shining Armor. She is a practicing nurse who, due to the demands of education, had to cut it off with Shining some time before the start of the story. After meeting back up with him, she fully embraced him and all his problems. Cadence is deeply upset with the life he's chosen for himself, but her love for him and Twilight keep her within arm's reach. Applejack Applejack is a teenage girl and the secondary love interest to Shining Armor. She is a brave young woman who laughs in the face of danger. Like Cadence, she is also dedicated to Shining Armor. The difference here is that, unlike Cadence, Applejack has shown no issue with Shining's dirty deeds. She seems to idolize him, which could be for any number of reasons. Applejack is a true family woman and forfeits her education to aid them. That doesn't mean she's stupid. She is a crafty girl and isn't afraid to get people drunk to get what she wants. Applejack has, on two occasions, intoxicated Shining Armor in order to get closer to him. Bulk Biceps Bulk Biceps is an adult male who is pale as paper with the body of Ronnie Coleman. He developed a close friendship with Indigo Zap and, following her disappearance, teamed up with Shining Armor to find her. He is a very trusting person and does his absolute best to please his friends. Bulk posses great strength but lacks intelligence. He is easily manipulated by most foes. His stupidity also seems to help him at some points, namely being that he is too dumb to be scared when he should be, allowing him to march straight into a hail of bullets. In Act III, Bulk discovers that Indigo Zap was killed by Shining. He is overcome with grief and rage and tracks down the man to Applejack's farm house where he is promptly murdered by the young woman. In death, he was denied rest and was reanimated by an unknown force. He currently posses abilities similar if not identical to Shining's, although they seem to be supercharged, likely due to his general size. After hearing Shining's plea to save his friend, something Bulk couldn't do in life, he leaves. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Category:Normal Twilight Category:Greentexts